


Waiting

by ramblebrambleamble



Series: Tumblr shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mermaids, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblebrambleamble/pseuds/ramblebrambleamble
Summary: Waiting on a wharf for someone that never comes. And then.
Series: Tumblr shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747021





	Waiting

The sea stretched out endlessly before me as I sat on the end of the wharf watching the sun sink beneath the waves. Its dying rays left a trail on the water, like some fairytale or a movie.

I was waiting.

When night finally fell, it was still just me there, sitting on the end of a rickety old wharf feeling sorry for myself. I was still waiting, but for what, I didn't know.

I got up and walked back to the rocky shore, but only so I could stuff my pockets full of pebbles. I walked to end of the wharf again and dangled my feet back over the water. The tide had only just turned, it wouldn't reach me for ages.

I peered over the edge and dropped a rock. I didn't know what would happen, but I hoped for fluorescence. Phosphorescence? I don't know. I just wanted to see the water glow.

Plip plop, went the rock, and it lit up a little, for a moment. 

Just a little. 

I dropped a whole handful of rocks next. The water flickered lazily as they sank.

I did that for a while, dropping rocks for a moment of sparks, going back to shore for refills a few times. The tide got higher, but not high enough to get my shoes. The moon rose.

I started throwing the rocks just to see glimmers in the distance when they landed.

.

Eventually I stood up to leave, not get more rocks. I was getting cold, and it was late, and there are only so many rocks you can throw into the sea before it gets boring. I turned away from the sea and started walking towards the shore.

And then a rock hit me in the back of the head.

What the fuck.


End file.
